Home Free
by Miname
Summary: A strange couple...... ah I just did it to get the Idea out of my head! Yaoi yay. The couples a surprise, see if you can guess before the end!^-^


Okay another disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from digimon. But if I did..  
Dai: Well stop your whining because you don't!  
That was mean *pout*  
Keru: Yeah Dai be nice  
Oh well, I'm over it^-^  
Dai: *sweatdrops* She got over that fast.  
Aww shut up and tell them about the story!  
Dai: fine fine. This story contains Yaoi which means boyxboy yadda yadda yadda. Italics are thoughts and ~~ means flashback. 'Kay, good.   
  
Home Free  
I'm sitting here at HIS house, holding HIM in my arms on HIS couch! I can't believe he returned my feelings! I mean come on we've seen each other what...twice. I came all this way just to tell him my feelings, which was crazy because what would I have done if he didn't return my feelings! I'll tell you what, I would have spent a whole year going to collage with him being all gloomy.  
I still can't believe this happened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
oh my God I actually came. This was stupid, what if he doesn't return my feelings. Worse what if he's straight and laughs in my face or runs away. I can't believe I'm doing this, ach I feel like I'm going to stand up against Miyako & Hikari when they have PMS and I'm armed with a nerf ball. Okay, I admit that's a little exaggeration but It's still scary ne?  
There he is, if I thought he was cute seven years ago he's absolutely drop dead gorgeous now! He still has that soft brown hair and those striking green eyes. He's waving at me I guess it's time to face my fears. But I'm not ready. Oh great now my annoying conscious comes to join me, couldn't you have been there to talk me out of coming? No. We'll wasn't that helpful.  
"Hey" he calls out. My god his voice is so deep now!  
"Hey" Oh nice squeak there. I bet he thinks you're hot now! Shut up. I clear my voice and try again "Hey" Thank God I sound normal.  
"Come on let's get your luggage then I can take you to my place." I only nod in response.  
We gather up my luggage and head to his car. The whole trip home was quite and quit disturbing. When we got to his place and started to unload my stuff from the car, a half hour later we were done and collapsed on the couch. HE grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to some kendo show. He got up and headed to the kitchen, a moment later he popped his head out to ask me a question.  
"Do you want anything to drink?"  
"Eh....sure. Got Pepsi?"  
"Yep." Then he ducked out of site. I sighed this was going to be hard. He came back and tossed me the soda and plopped down. I guess he got bored with the tournament because he turned off the TV and turned to me.  
" Okay something's bothering you spill?"  
" I...I don't know what your talking about." I spilled out. Nice one youve been pulling off all your conversations with wonderful vocabulary. I thought I told you to shut up.  
" oh yes you do and your going to tell me if I have to force it out of you."  
I sighed " okay you wanna know?" I asked and he nodded. " Well I've fallen in love with someone...and I don't Know if they return the feelings. This is highly unlikely considering their a...boy." At this I found the floor quit interesting. I took a deep breath and kept talking " I'm...I'm in love with you. I don't know why I just am so please don't hate me. I can't help what I feel and I didn't want to tell you because I know you don't feel the same way. Maybe I should leave now." I stood up and turned around so he couldn't see my tears and started to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
" Didn't any one ever tell you not to guess what others think?" He asked as he turned me around. I looked down at him as he looked up at me. He gently wiped my7 tears away and whispered something I almost didn't hear. " I love you too." Then he leaned up and pressed his lips against mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sighed and hugged him closer, I guess I woke him up because he looked at me concerned.  
" What's wrong ?" He asked.  
" Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I answered shaking my head. I guess he was satisfied with my answer and snuggle closer.   
" I love you, Iori."  
"I love you too, Wallace." I sighed and closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming of my one and hopefully only Love. I'm home free.  
Owari.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
Muwahahahaaha..... I am evil I actually wrote a......whatever you call a WallacexIori Muwaahahaha. Okay I'm done. I basically did this just to get the Idea out of my head.^^; oh yay Iori skipped a few grade so now he's in the same grade as all the digidestined.   



End file.
